All you need is love
by Lea Tylr
Summary: Olitz One Shots AU: Olitz is my only ship of Scandal and I would change a lot of things for them so I do it.  We are in this together.
1. Rose Garden

**Hey to everyone!**

Yeah, you would know Scandal is now **over** and it was very hard for me to accept the end of Scandal.

Because **Scandal owns me. It controls me.** **I belong to Scandal.**

It's why I decide to write Olitz AU One Shots and I hope you enjoy my Olitz AU One Shots.

xoxo

 **LT**

* * *

 **In the White House**

Olivia makes nervously hundred steps in the Rose Garden, her heart beating at 1000mph against her ribcage and she needs to let off steam pain and sadness that burn her like an incurable disease. She takes a heavy breath closing her eyes and suddenly, she hears familiar steps of a man which resound and pushes away her tears that threaten to fall into one second in the other one.

\- Liv?

Olivia turns to the man who stands in front of her, hands in the pockets of his black suit with white stripes and it is the most powerful leader in the world, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. They look at each other with intensity and sexual tension but it isn't the moment nor the other to declare their sexual passion because around them, it is a chaos that suffocates them and plunges them into a forbidden love and painful which they desperately wanted to live to their power.

Olivia says nervously, "Did you need something, Mr. President?"

Fitz silently admires Olivia, especially her beauty which he never gets tired of and he feels the envy to kiss her and especially the need to be inside her but he can't simply. He observes Olivia's body, trying to remember every curve, every defect, every quality of her body that he knew so well and loved so much to the world, and the pain becomes stronger erasing him his heart.

He decides to let off steam his own pain, using his words.

« See, you used to sound sexy when you called me Mr. President. Now it just sounds like I'm a gym teacher.", Fitz declares on the quiet tone.

Olivia sighs and repeats, "Did you need something, Mr. President?"

Olivia's answer begins to annoy Fitz who wriggles slightly and he looks at the red roses memorizing their moments together, at once he says those words that shocked Olivia a bit.

\- The Sally Hemings-Thomas Jefferson comment was below the belt.

"Because it's so untrue?", Olivia approaches Fitz and looks at him with strength and pain.

Fitz shakes his head and mumbles, "You're playing the race card because I'm in love with you? Come on! Don't belittle us. It's insulting and beneath you and design to drive me away. I'm not going away."

"Fucking... I don't have to drive you away. You're married and you have children. You're the leader of the Free World. You are away by definition. You are away. You're unavailable."

Liv turns, her back to Fitz, by rubbing her eyelids and rolls her eyes when Fitz asks.

"So this is about Mellie?"

Olivia is exhausted from struggling with him and releases the weight that was on her shoulders for a long time, "No, no, no!", she releases a long breath and begins to speak by making gestures with her hands, "This is... I smile at her and take off my clothes for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you…"

At once, Fitzgerald cracks interrupting her with a hoarse and strong voice, "You own me! You control me. I belong to you. You think I don't want to be a better man? You think that I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable? To be the man you voted for? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you, I watch for you. I exist for you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you? There's no Sally and Thomas here. You're nobody's victim, Liv. I belong to you. We're in this together."

Olivia fixes Fitz of her own eyes, she had just seen real Fitz who is powerless in front of love that possesses him from top to bottom and who opened her his heart which bleeds abundantly of love and his declaration of desperate love overflowed emotions that Olivia loses control in her. She slips her hands over Fitz's muscular chest, precisely where his beating heart. So strongly. To her contact.

Olivia has tears in her eyes and whispers slowly his name, approaching still closer of him. She puts her right hand on Fitz's cheek, who closes his eyes to her contact and puts her lips against his soft lips in a strong but sweet kiss.

Fitz shudders at her contact, he has the impression to burn and to feel so alive when she kisses him and deepens the kiss with desire he has accumulated in him since he became a president. He wraps his arms around Olivia, presses her against him, breathing her smell and the smell of Rose Garden's roses, and smiles when Olivia breaks the kiss to catch her breath.

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III", Olivia finally says it for the first time and smiles when she saw that Fitz's eyes shine. She laughs when Fitz turns her around and feels so happy for once, that's when she knows that Fitz is the man of her life.

 _ **Get down tonight, get down tonight,**_

 _ **Baby**_

 _ **Do a little dance, make a little love**_

 _ **Get down tonight, get down tonight**_

 _ **Baby, babe I meet you**_

 _ **Same place, same time**_

 _ **Where we can, oh, get together**_

 _ **And ease up our mind**_

 _ **Oh, do a little dance, make a little love**_

 _ **Get down tonight, get down tonight**_

 _ **Do a little dance, make a little love**_

 _ **Get down tonight, get down tonight**_

 _ **Baby**_

This song is " **Get Down Tonight** " (It is in Scandal's soundtrack)


	2. We only dance in love unknown

**A/N: Hi everyone! I miss Scandal everyday and more Olitz, I know it's always hard to accept Scandal is over since a month. So, I wrote a new chapter (shot) and I hope you will like it! Please give reviews and I need to be better.**

 **Happy reading! xoxo**

* * *

 **September 2016**

 **In a bar in Washington which is in a calm night.**

A young woman with caramel skin, laughs with a young redhead to her side and finds a place in the bar, sitting down. A soft music resonates melancholy in the bar. A man with dark brown hair, sitting on an old stool, a guitar resting on his thighs with a microphone in front of him, is in his world flooded with music.

\- Two mojitos, please. Olivia, oh look at this cute musician!

The young woman who is obviously Olivia, turns her gaze to the musician who plays the guitar, singing melancholy with closed eyes and silently observes him, listening to the sounds that slowly rocks her.

 _ **I heard that you're settled down  
**_ _ **That you found a girl and you're married now.  
**_ _ **I heard that your dreams came true.  
**_ _ **Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

 _ **Old friend, why are you so shy?  
**_ _ **Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

Olivia looks up. « Abby. He's cute, but I'm not here to meet a man or to sleep with and you know I'm not ready right now because of my recent breakup with Edison… », she drinks alcoholic mojito that a bartender has just served them. « I want to get drunk, dance, enjoy my life to forget about Edison, Abby. »

« Mh mh... You're right, let's enjoy this night! To our health and shit to the guys! », Abby laughs, clinking with Olivia, who is laughing.

Fitzgerald Grant, the musician playing guitar, sings focusing on the melancholic music he currently plays and he needed to escape the pain that was stifling him right now, the music is obviously his escape. Being comfortable, he scratches his guitar's strings he loved in the world, looks up watching the audience watching him play and he saw a young woman who bursts out happily laughing at the bar with a redhead at her side. When she looks up, he can see her face but is immediately struck by her illuminating beauty. He missed a rope that whistles and apologizes, embarrassed to have lost concentration because of this unknown. « Excuse me… »

Olivia, who has heard the whistle, turns her head to Fitz, whose name she doesn't know, and realizes he has blue eyes that are like the azure ocean, unconsciously biting her inner lip. Randomly, they look at each other at the same time and Fitz shyly smiled at her but softly, who makes blush Olivia who squirms in her chair. He changes of song and starts singing a romantic song.

 _ **I remember when  
**_ _ **I almost lost my mind**_

 _ **There was something so pleasant about that place  
**_ _ **Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**_

 _ **And when you're out there, you're our there without care  
**_ _ **I was out of touch  
**_ _ **But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
**_ _ **I just knew too much**_

 _ **Does that make me crazy?  
**_ _ **Does that make me crazy?  
**_ _ **Does that make me crazy?  
**_ _ **Possibly**_

Abby observes Olivia's reaction, laughs slightly, drinking mojito. « It's a beautiful music, huh? »

"Shut up Abby! » Olivia mumbles, looking away.

The applause echoes, including Olivia applauding and Fitz greets. « Thank you. Thank you everyone! » He gets off the stage, putting his guitar on the corner and walks towards two women.

« Oh shit. Don't move, he arrives the beautiful musician! » Abby chuckles as she sees Olivia's face fall apart in panic and confusion. « Stay zen and I must say that up close, he is really damn good! You would have to fuck him, for God's sake… Ouch! » She rubs her arm where Olivia hits her.

Fitz doesn't know what to say to start a conversation but he puts his courage to the heart, says:

\- Hi

\- Hi

Fitz, who is absorbed by Olivia's beauty, is flooded by extraordinary dreams with her and holds his hand. "Fitzgerald Grant. But call me Fitz please. » He smiles when Olivia's hand shakes his hand and feels an unknown and violent electroshock running down his spine.

« Nice to meet you, Fitzgerald. My name is Olivia... Pope. And I loved your music, you sang incredibly. I would have loved to have your autograph! » Olivia laughs with Fitz, who admires her constantly. « In fact, I introduce you to my best friend Abby. She's the one who pushed me to come. But hey, I must say that she is right to have taken me here! »

« Oh, beware of her, she has a sacred character! » Abby shrugs, "I'm really sorry but I'll leave you, I have to go to the bathroom and excuse me! »

Abby nods to Olivia, articulating, « He's fucking sexy! » And goes to the bathroom.

Fitz sits in Abby's place ordering a glass of whiskey and looks at Olivia. « Where are you from ? »

\- From New York, specifically Bronx. And you, Fitzgerald?

Fitz grimaces at the sound of his full name and puts his arm on the back of the chair where Olivia was sitting, approaching. « I'm from Santa Barbara, California. And... Olivia, don't call me Fitzgerald and I feel like a noble too arrogant. » He watches Olivia burst out laughing, "Are you making fun of me?" But I'm serious… »

\- I am sorry.. But you are just funny.

Olivia laughs with him, nodding in response to his question, looks at his blue eyes that make her feel so naked in front of him and lightly hit her knee against his. A soft and romantic music is played in the bar, Fitz drinks his glass at once while getting up and holds his hand.

\- Dance with me, sweetie…

Hesitant, Olivia gets up from the chair taking Fitz's warm hand, they walk to the dance floor where the couples were already dancing and she snuggles shyly against Fitz's body, shuddering as he puts his right hand on her lower back. Fitz quickly felt lavender when he puts his chin on Olivia's head, which tickles his nose and sways slowly with her, following the rhythm of the music and whispering to her:

\- I hadn't dared to say since I saw you but you are very beautiful tonight...

Olivia shows a big smile thanking him, looks up at Fitz's relaxed and radiant face, all she could say was that she feels so good in his arms as if he was protecting her against the demons and blushes when Fitz lowers his head, staring at her brown eyes.

 _ **It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
**_ _ **I'd sing to you  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?**_

 _ **So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home**_

Olivia faints in peace and unknown happiness, she wraps her arms around his neck, starting to swing her hips to the beat of the song and is so close to Fitz's face. He presses her against him, silently prays that he doesn't lose control of his sexual urges while Olivia swings her body against his cock and he immortally desires Olivia, burning with desire to kiss her as if his life in depends.

« Are you going to look at me for the time, as if I'm prey? » Olivia asks Fitz, who smiles mischievously.

He whispers at her ear seductively, « Mmm, honey… You are my prey, nothing but mine... Hum. » He rubs his nose against Olivia's cheek and closes his eyes. He is surprised himself to tell it to Olivia that he has known since an hour.

Olivia feels more excited, dying to play fire with him and knows it's risky, especially with a man she had only known for an hour but she doesn't care. Because. She felt. A powerful connection. With him. He knows it too and he has felt it too. She can see it in his blue eyes that are full of hungry desire. They dance together, rubbing against each other and a sexual tension between them, is more and more hot but they don't care and they are in their own world. Only Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz observes Olivia's luscious lips, he wants to kiss those sweet lips when Olivia nibbles her bottom lip and it makes him almost crazy.

Fitz leans in slow motion, while Olivia looks up. Two eyes, black as night, shine with reflected stars, full lips with a heartbeat, without any distance.

These lips meet hers and their worlds explode in splinters of melted light. Her grip tightens on his shoulders, pulling him against her, pressing against her. His hungry mouth melts into hers, the dancing crowd forgotten. The tip of his tongue touches her lips, insists, and she opens to let him into, welcomes the urgent push that sends a burning forest fire into her body.

Butterflies in their stomachs, fly away and their hearts start beating at 1000mph.

Olivia breaks the kiss, panting slightly and grazes their lips, smiling. « You're a very good kisser, Fitzgerald.. », she plays with the black tie Fitz currently wears.

« Did you think I was bad? Well, I'm flattered! But.. you'll be able to discover my qualities you don't know yet darling.. », Fitz laughs maliciously and is hungry for her that he can feel that his cock is struggling painfully against his pants.

Olivia plays with the fire and she doesn't care because this man makes her feel emotions as strong as she has ever felt with Edison.

\- Show me Grant..

Fitz takes Olivia's hand, walks feeling the excitement that hits him like a hungry predator and goes to the bathroom with her. Once inside, he locked the door and turns to Olivia who nibbles her lips. _Damn, what is she sexy.._ He says himself.

Olivia is surprised and confused when Fitz took her to the bathroom, for a second she thought he was crazy but she understood what he wanted when she saw stormy desire in his blue eyes. She wants it too. Painfully. Lovingly. Sexually.

Olivia's lips just clash against his lips, the world around them collapses and electroshock runs so violently through their bodies screaming for thirsty desire and stormy love. Daft Punk's "Something about us" resonates softly at the bar while Fitz and Olivia kiss each other, hungry for each other.

 _ **It might not be the right time  
**_ _ **I might not be the right one  
**_ _ **But there's something about us I want to say  
**_ _ **Cause there's something between us anyway**_

 _ **I might not be the right one  
**_ _ **It might not be the right time  
**_ _ **But there's something about us I've got to do  
**_ _ **Some kind of secret I will share with you**_

 _ **I need you more than anything in my life  
**_ _ **I want you more than anything in my life  
**_ _ **I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
**_ _ **I love you more than anyone in my life**_

His body sticks to his. Olivia feels Fitz's hardened member through his pants against the lower part of his belly as his head turns. Biting, devouring his lips, she begins to grow a few grunts mixed with his breath and a few moans. Shivers roam each of their members. They embrace with rage; their two bodies desire to unite; their two hearts only want to beat at one rhythm; and their thoughts - parasites - fade away, stop firing: a total absence of reflections is imminent.

To rekindle the fire of their passion, creating sparks with each kiss, each kiss, each shudder, to burn their heart of embers, to feel it beat inside their bruised body.

Fitz suddenly pushes the young woman, who stifled an exclamation of surprise when her back hits the bathroom checkered bar wall. Then, he raises to her height without breaking their kisses while the thighs of black woman wraps themselves around the waist of her lover. She runs her fingers into his silky curls, the latter coming down her kiss on her neck and stopping at the jaw - which he doesn't know yet that it is sensitive - to hear her sighing his name again and again.

Using the wall that was used as support, the young man's hands go on Liv's soft thighs to pull up her dress and subtly remove her panties falling in the second on the ground. It is then that he goes back his kisses to her burning mouth.

The mind blurred, she doesn't need to think and is guided by her instinct when her hands release his lover's neck to go down to his belt. She doesn't hesitate to unbutton and open the zipper of his pants then drop the elastic of his underpants Calvin Klein just enough to let out Fitz's erection. He moans into her lips as she grazes his cock before putting her arms on his shoulders.

\- Livvie.. Fucking..

He begins to penetrate her slowly to allow her to adapt to his length and moans when Olivia sinks along his length, he wraps his arm around her waist. Fitz places small kisses on Olivia's neck leaving red love bites and suddenly, he crushes his lips against hers, hungry of her.

At this moment, there was only the burning desire and the slight pleasure that provokes the heat of his companion as he sinks more and more. She moans, slowly losing her breath and feeling the excitement grow inside her. As upset and impatient as she is, he begins his movements of swaying, first slowly while sighing more and more with her, then - facing the pleasure that shakes him with all his being and leaves him eager for more - moving more, encouraged by this beautiful woman. Arching herself in two as she feels the first orgasm like an uncontrollable wave of pleasure that ravages everything in its path, she clings to him, begs him to go faster, crying out his name, absorbing his scent. He obeys while kissing her neck, enjoying each breath, each sensation at their apotheosis.

Olivia's nails dig into Fitz's back. She smells his scent full nose, feels her body move against his with passion and relentlessness. She didn't want it to stop.

Here, in each other's arms, pushing their bodies to their limit, they feel alive more than ever even if they come to know each other tonight.

The swaying of the musician begin to stiffen, become more abrupt. The moment approaches, the extreme happiness, the liberating summit: they were going to graze the doors of paradise together. He kisses her neck, breathless, then accelerates in a last effort the pace before uttering a deep growl just like Olivia whose body is tense under a last orgasm stronger and more intense than all the others, then he frees himself in her with a powerful moan.

Their hearts beat at an hour like a song. They exchange one last soft kiss without letting go and then rub their nose together, blowing loudly. Their skin burns and their muscles tilt when they swallow and then try to calm their pulse; the musician removes himself from her lover who smiles.

\- Hi

\- Hi…

They immortally fall in love with each other.

 _ **Get up, get up, get up, get up!  
**_ _ **Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!**_

 _ **Oh, baby now let's get down tonight**_

 _ **Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven  
**_ _ **I need some loving  
**_ _ **And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
**_ _ **It's getting stronger and stronger**_

 _ **And when I get that feeling  
**_ _ **I want sexual healing  
**_ _ **Sexual healing, oh baby  
**_ _ **Makes me feel so fine**_

 _ **Helps to relieve my mind  
**_ _ **Sexual healing baby, is good for me  
**_ _ **Sexual healing is something that's good for me**_


	3. Sex Oval

**A/N: Hi everyone! Finally another update after a few months! I am really sorry for my absence because I was busy with school and life and I really lost my inspiration so it was hard to find it back. So I do it as I can.**

 **And I am dedicating this chapter to** **three Scandal fans who are very important to me, Marisa, Alexis and María. I love you both my girls and you will love this "hot hot hot" chapter yay!**

 **Yes, "Hot" means that this chapter is about sex, WHOLE sex! So, it is important for me because it was really hard to write it.**

* * *

 **The night of the inaugural ball of the new president, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III**

« You're the most important person in my life. I can't just stop. Can you? »

When Fitz asks Olivia if she can stop, she already knew she could never stop because this most powerful man in the world owns her.

She is falling in love so deeply that it _hurts_ and _terrifies_ her.

Plunged into his blue eyes, she pulls back and sits silently on the desk. _Office of the President of the United States._ Focused on him, she pulls up her dress opening her bare legs and Fitz approaches, positioning himself between her legs.

Their lips collide in a wild and burning desire.

At the moment that Olivia undoes Fitz's belt opening the fly of his pants, he looks at Olivia smiling softly and his blue eyes are so different. They are full of wild desire, aggressive sexual hunger, and violent love and so bigger that she wouldn't dare to describe. She crushes her luscious lips on his wet lips and pushes her tongue gently into Fitz's mouth, so excited only for him.

They moan and are hungry from one to the other, their bodies on fire. They kiss savagely with open mouths so greedy as Fitz runs his fingers over Olivia's white panties already wet under her white dress, grunting heavily.

The mind blurred, the knowledge already wet for him, it drives him crazy and painfully contracts his growing manhood.

\- Jesus, Livvie. You're already wet when I barely touched you. I like that baby, mmm.

Olivia shuts up him by a hot and aggressive kiss and presses herself against him, whispering at his red ear before licking it, which is a Fitz's weakness she knew so well:

\- Fitz.. Make me love on the Oval. Please, Mr. President.

Fitz thought he was dying on the place when she clearly asked him to do it, and he looks at her with a look full of inexplicable and powerful love before kissing her slowly, wanting to take time to enjoy their moment in the Oval.

Clearing the stuff from the oval desk and leaning Olivia on the mahogany desk as they kiss with Olivia's tongue deep into his mouth.

He wanted to tear this white dress and fuck her right away but holds back remembering that Olivia wants him to make love to her warmly, not a quick fuck. Grunting as she takes off his black silk bow tie and slowly unbuttons his white shirt and purring as she runs her tiny fingers over his brown hairy chest.

They forget that they are in the Oval Office and that they are the lovers who venture dangerously.

At this moment, it is their _deep love_ that expresses itself through eyes, gestures, kisses and burning bodies.

 **POV Fitz**

She is so gorgeous and savoring in this white dress and she is so sweet, this woman with bright lips that I am completely addicted to taste and kiss.

She has a fresh complexion, a fine nose, a luscious mouth, brilliant lips, black eyebrows and a forehead hidden by her bangs. She is of a reasonable size. Her brown eyes radiate and inspire confidence and intelligence. Her dark brown hair makes her attractive. Her small, thin waist shows her flexibility and dynamism. Her bright smile conveys her sympathy and sweetness.

Her classic beauty reflects her strong personality and charisma.

This woman looks like a Venus and seems agile, flexible, lively, fast. I devote myself to this woman and make my campaign manager and my lover. I wanted with all my heart to hug her and kiss her. Nature can testify that ever so beautiful creature has been seen all over the world.

 _I realize that_

 _I'm falling in love with Olivia Pope, my own director of communication._

 **POV Olivia**

These blue eyes. _Piercing and wild._ They are so warm and make me feel so naked and vulnerable in front of him. That devastating, twisted smile on the corner makes me so completely weak and voiceless. He is the only man who makes me feel helpless, loved and desired as I have wanted since.

When he looked at me for the first time, his eyes.. They were aggressive and soft. He wanted to own me and make me _his_. When he looked at me, I felt the chaos darken around us and his love around me. It was scary and at the same time unknown. _Because it's him my chaos._

This man with a strong, muscular, determined, predatory and lively body hides a soft, incredible, tenacious, strong and passionate soul. Everything under his power, he attracts me so violently like a magnet and that's his nature while I'm his prey he wanted to have.

 _I would eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day since he loves me with all his soul._

This is where I realized that I was going to venture on an extremely dangerous adventure with him and that I can't stop.

 **POV**

They stand there just naked, gasping and breathing heavily and bodies burned by desire and aggressive love. They look at each other and Fitz grunts softly, slowly leaning Olivia back again on the desk. His cock contracts at the sight of Olivia's beautiful body and is almost so painful that he wants to explode.

Olivia makes a soft but happy noise and glances at his dick so thick and so big. _A great blessing to her eyes._

Shivers roam each of their members. They embrace with rage; their two bodies desire to unite; their two hearts only want to beat at one rhythm; and their thoughts - parasites - fade away, stop firing: a total absence of reflections is imminent.

To rekindle the fire of their passion, creating sparks with each kiss, each kiss, each shudder, to burn their heart of embers, to feel it beat inside their bruised body.

Their desire speaks for them - Just love. Scary, wild, crazy and so unbelievable.

 _ **Burning, feverish with love and pain,  
**_ _ **That gives them a high to the heart and a nausea.  
**_ _ **Love is feverish, an incurable disease  
**_ _ **Who binds them so violently the stomach as  
**_ _ **Butterflies dance in a sparkling rhythm.  
**_ _ **Love turns their heads like  
**_ _ **A sweet and melancholic waltz and it makes them irresistible.**_

He runs down so slowly his big rough hand on her neck, savoring her soft, chocolate skin and slips it down to her chest, taking his time. Her breasts large and soft. He likes them like that. _He loved to massage, suck, chew and cut them. Feel their weight squeezing into her wide and rough hands and rubbing her nipples as they become hard and hot. He knew it makes her crazy and horny, sometimes wild._

Olivia arches under his warm touch on her chest as her nipples get hard and looks down at Fitz who is so determined and focused on her. _Loved and desired. That's what she feels right now._

A spasm runs through her, making bristle her hair when Fitz's hot tongue runs around her sensitive nipple and she wants to scream so loudly but holds back, biting her lips. The feeling of his wet tongue on her nipple being too overwhelming, she trembles and runs her fine fingers into his dark brown hair, so curly and soft, gripping it with such force. He knows that she likes to grab them. _She loved playing with his hair._

« No.. Don't hold back, Liv. I want to hear you claim me. Please.. I want to hear you begging me and screaming my name when you fall into an orgasm.. », Fitz whispers with his deep baritone voice as Olivia looks at him with big doe eyes shaking her head that no for fear that White House employers might hear them. "I don't care if the others will hear you and it doesn't matter to me now because you're the only one to my eyes, Doux Bébé. I want to hear you. », He presses hot kisses on her belly.

 _ **Your hands on my body  
**_ _ **Your breathing accelerates  
**_ _ **And your kisses accumulate  
**_ _ **Descending always lower than my collarbone.**_

Olivia loosens and moans freely, panting hard. Closing her eyes to the feeling of his dancing lips to where it makes her so wet and horny for this attractive blue-eyed man and screaming out uncontrollably as he licks her throbbing and painful clitoris so slowly. She couldn't help but squeal when he slides his finger inside her.

She feels Fitz with his warm hands and tongue all over her body in fire and is stunned by violent and vertiginous feelings. Wandering and distraught, she can't longer think and feels overwhelmed by a lot of emotions and the intense pleasure that she is currently suffering by him.

His tongue finally reaching her core, she pushes a heavy gasp and a groan of uncontrollable pleasure when his tongue entered her. Her wetness is now accumulating on her legs and her brutal moans fill the Oval. His tongue swirls around her clit as he sometimes pushes one or two fingers into her and Fitz gently pumps his fingers into her as her wetness slowly drips from his fingers and onto her bare legs. « Oh, Fitz.. » she moans softly and happily as she feels something clenching in her stomach and his expert mouth covered her whole clit leaves her gasped for much needed air.

 _He likes to taste her, make her his own and make her moan so loudly. He likes sounds that she does, the way she screams his name and see her lose control in herself. He loves her that he can do anything for her._

« FITZ! » Olivia screams as an orgasm rips her and gasps so hard, looking at his blue eyes piercing her through her.

Fitz crawls up over her inhaling her smell that makes him helpless and looks at her whispering into her ear, "You're still the most beautiful woman in the world, god Livvie... I want to claim you and make you mine.. »

Fitz kisses Liv with lots of love, but moans when Olivia takes his cock in her hand, « Liv.. No.. Please.. », he begs her because he knows he wouldn't be not able to control himself so long.

« Shhh.. No, control yourself and I also want to see and explore what is mine, Mr. President. » Olivia smiles mischievously and strokes Fitz's cock, watching him moan at her mercy. Fitz closes his eyes so tight, totally helpless and moans at the gesture Olivia has just made, he begins to mumble inaudible words. She just stops before he comes into his orgasm and he grunts in frustration.

Olivia kisses him, « Fitz. I need you inside me. Now. » She whispers licking his ear.

Fitz seeps pre cum as she licks his ear so red so slowly. Her tongue running around it and she sucks on it, teasing him. He trembles with the urge to explode and growls heavily, « Livvie.. Not the ear.. », he whispers as she smiles diabolically and ignores him, continuing a little.

Fitz rubbing her clit slowly and looking at her chocolatey pussy. Smirking and looking at her with his blue eyes full of devout passion and love.

« In…side… » she whispers looking at him.

He nods with a smirk and kisses her hungrily, pushing the head of his cock into her entrance. Teasing her, but Olivia moans frustrated and pushes his ass with her feet for him to push fully inside her. « Oh fuck.. » she sighs happily and moans gasping.

She bites her lip and moans at the small pain that twists her stomach a little because of his large size. « Mmm, keep going.. » She whispers softly as she rubs her breasts and pulls on her own nipples. Moaning as Fitz braces himself with his hands on either side of her head on the desk. Beginning to move. Pulling all the way out then slamming back into her.

She gasps and moans happily at the feeling of him inside her as she feels safe against the world that is in a dark chaos in his strong and warm arms. Missing him so much that she wants to stay in his arms for always and wrapping her legs around him as she pulls again at her nipples that are hard.

« Fitz... Oh yes... please. » She moans loudly looking at him with so much love that always terrifies her since she first laid eyes on him.

He grunts, looking down at her and kissing her with an open mouth. Moaning loudly and moving hard and fast inside her. His balls slapping against her. Olivia gasping and grunting.

« Take.. it.. » he grunts, rubbing his hands on her body as he continues to fuck her hard and kissing her. Olivia massaging her own breasts.

She runs her hand over his shaven cheek and rubs his hairy chest and shoulders, moaning. Lifting her hips to him to take more his hard thrusts and sucking on his lips as she is so horny. Squirting all over his abs and the mahogany desk and tangling their fingers.

He lifts her hips and leans back, pounding into her as he is kneeling back. Fitz moaning as Olivia cries out, « Yes! » She begs. The desk squeaking at their brutal movements and Olivia shaking with pleasure.

He pulls at her nipples and twists them, pounding into her and filling his whole cock into her, « You like that? I fucking love it. » He grunts.

« Y-yes. » She cries out, shaking and whimpering. Squirting all over him and nodding. Gasping for air - overwhelmed with pleasure.

She reaches his hand and tangles their fingers as she squeezes his hand. Fitz picking more up the pace as she throws her head back, « Fitz! I am c-so close. » , she begs and whimpers more looking at him.

« I know baby. I know shhh… », he grunts kissing her and his balls swell as his walls are clenching. Wanting to keep her so close to him and feeling a kind of heavy sadness that overwhelms him but he ignores it, wanting to enjoy this moment with the woman of his life - The woman who stole his heart so painfully and who makes him feel millions of unknown emotions.

Fitz drills into her two more times as he rubs her clit. Olivia gasping and lets go. Her body exploding into an incredible and hot orgasm and Fitz grunting and exploding inside her. Olivia and Fitz moan loudly in orgasm in sync.

« Oh fuck. » He moans heavily, pumping softly inside her and doesn't want immediately to pull out of her. Feeling so safe in her arms and inside her - Olivia is his home and his only way of feeling safe and protected.

« My god.. it was.. », she whispers and pants, gasping as she holds him into her, rubbing his curls.

« Incredible? It is a good word. », he chuckles and kisses her softly. « _I love you._ », she murmurs into his ear. _For the first time._

They lie there on the desk of Fitz, panting and sweaty while they still tremble a little after their orgasm intense and extremely heavy. Their panting and heavy breaths and their laughter resound in the Oval. Olivia panting, looks at Fitz smiling lovingly and rubs his wet chest, whispering:

\- Fuck.. We did it on your desk. Oh shit. On the desk of the President of the United States..

\- And you made love to the President of the United States. Mmm.. I love you Livvie..

Here, in each other's arms, pushing their bodies to their limit, _they feel alive more than ever_ , even after every night they learned to love each other and claimed their love and desire for one to the other secretly.

 _ **Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.  
**_ _ **They say love hurts.  
**_ _ **But I know it's gonna take a little work.  
**_ _ **Nothing's perfect,  
**_ _ **But it's worth it  
**_ _ **After fighting through my tears.  
**_ _ **And finally you put me first.**_

 _ **Baby, it's you.  
**_ _ **You're the one I love.  
**_ _ **You're the one I need.  
**_ _ **You're the only one I see.**_


	4. Take off your clothes

**A/N: Hi! Finally another update after two months! It's a Valentine gift for you all!** **Also, I am dedicating that chapter to my Scandal group with I am talking everyday like my second family. I love you all, girls**

 **Happy reading and Happy Valentine's day! Xoxo - LT**

* * *

"Say my name.", Fitz whispers with a deep warm voice and sighs slowly, looking away after looking at her as he thinks she won't say his name. Maybe never.

"Fitz."

Her voice is like a soft melody. He never heard a beautiful voice saying his own name before her. A lot of emotions just hit him at this special moment and he feels lost in. His face twists gently, realizing she just said his name and turns slowly his head to watch her hand which is just next to his then looking up. Slowly moving his hand to the right as she begins to move her tiny hand and sighing softly as she touches him. Their fingers are automatically entangled and they are lost in their deep feelings and enjoy the softness and warmth of their hands. Silence is installed between them - their gestures are their words.

* * *

By the night, after getting out of the campaign bus Grant for the People, they finally get in the hotel where they will sleep in. In the hotel's hallway, Fitz and Olivia walk with their suitcases and Cyrus walks forward finding the door of his room as they walk behind him.

"This is me. How early are we starting tomorrow?", he asks them and stops in front of his door, opening the door with his key.

"6:00 a.m. Pancake breakfast at the Baptist church and a prayer meeting.", Olivia says to Cyrus, going past Cyrus and her eyes search the door of her room.

Fitz walks behind Olivia, quiet while he listens her and Cyrus talking about the program for tomorrow and watches her, enjoying the view which wakes his sexual urges up. Following her and pushing his bag.

"I can already feel the holy water burning my pagan flesh. Night!", Cyrus says to them both, entering into his room and closes the door.

"Night."

"Good night.", she chuckles, smiling and feels Fitz's eyes on her but doesn't say anything. Walking to her door and his eyes follow her body without stopping.

She stops, standing up in front of her door as her heart is beating so fast it could explode out of her chest and says swallowing, "This is me.", grabbing her keys. Fitz being just behind her and staring at his door at the end of the hallway.

"I'm down there."

He looks at her back, swallowing hard and he twists his jaw.

"Just go in your room and close the door, and we'll pretend this never happened."

Olivia's mind just runs for issues but she can't think correctly with that man close to her.

"Go in your room."

She finally starts to walk to Fitz's room, not her room. For once, Olivia Pope decides to follow her heart, not her brain or guts.

Fitz's eyes follows her, full of desire and he is surprised at her decision but says nothing - Deep in his mind, he also wanted it so badly. Since months.

They walk toward Fitz's room, quiet and Fitz opens the door, letting her get into before him. Before Olivia can put down her suitcases, Fitz's lips are already on her luscious lips in a crazy speed.

He gently pushes her on the wall, running his hands down on her cheeks and they kiss greedily while she runs her fingers through his soft curls.

He picks her up, pressing his big hands on her ass as they continue to kiss hungrily without stopping and Fitz stumbles, and puts her on a drawer while their bodies strike a lamp that breaks on the ground. Fitz and Olivia are too focused to realize the damage they have done.

Their tongues battle for dominance and taste with hungry desire and blazing drunkenness. His hands are over her face and Olivia is so lost in excitement, wrapping her legs around him as she rubs his curls again. Her tiny hands sliding down on his big chest and going to unbutton his shirt.

He grabs her wrists to stop her while he pants heavily, his ears being so red from exaltation and looks at her with dark blue eyes full of desire, hunger and unknown love. And she takes a few deep breaths, looking shyly at him with big doe eyes - They look at each other with intensity they aren't able to describe.

 _\- Take off your clothes._

When he said these four words with deep baritone voice, they forget the chaos that has darkened around them and it's just them in the room with such a heavily sexual atmosphere. Their eyes have intensified and words are expressed through their eyes that they wouldn't dare to say to each other.

Fitz slowly runs his hands over her thighs, rubbing his thumbs on her inner thighs and Olivia unties her hair, smiling so shyly while they don't leave each other's eyes. She unbuttons her silk pink shirt slowly, keeping her eyes on his face as he steps back and she drops her shirt on the ground, standing up. - She feels so intimidated and vulnerable in front of him.

Her hands are shaking a bit due to nervousness but she relaxes when he smiles gently at her. Unbuttoning then opening the zipper of her dress pants and lowering it gently. She removes her feet from her pants, kicking them off and at the same time Fitz throws his dress jacket away without looking where he throws it.

He slowly approaches her appearing so tall to her eyes and picks her up so easily kissing her hungrily as she holds his face and his shoulder, gasping. He backs up, holding her big soft ass and their tongues continue to explore with gluttony and needy

He lays her down on the bed, admiring her soft brown eyes and feels her warm little hands on his neck and hair. They stretch out and the nervousness in their bodies in the silk of the sheets relaxes with their kisses, tongues and their blurred and unknown love. His hot breath tickles her neck's skin and she starts giggling as he smiles between two hot kisses. They love this new intimacy they discover.

His big strong body is pressed on her tiny body, their gestures become more and more intimate and affectionate as they smile between passionate kisses and rub their noses.

"You're doing fine.", He murmurs in a still deep and baritone voice while they smile shyly.

They look at each other with intensity and love and their bodies are hot, sweat and full of fire. Their bodies clash with clumsy kisses and still shy gestures but their temptation for one to the other is too strong and irresistible after they have withstood their deepest feelings for each other.

That wasn't enough for Olivia. She presses their bodies to feel every part of his body. But that still wasn't enough for her. Because Fitz's clothes are an obstacle between their skins.

She is lying on the bed and he is kneeling between her legs, unbuttoning his blue shirt. Olivia gasps at the sight of his muscular and toned chest and can't resist to touch the soft hair on his chest.

He swings his shirt to the other side of the room, keeping his blue eyes on this tiny half-naked woman in front of him and his suit pants become tighter to his liking. He is hungry. So hungry that he wants to explore Olivia as he can.

Olivia's hands are everywhere on his chest and she runs her hands up and down on, her fingers rubbing his chest hair. Pushing a soft moan and the excitement getting more and more thrilling.

Their eyes not leaving each other, their hands have become so wicked and touch every part of their body submerged with euphoria and unexplored passion. Fitz runs his big hands on her soft and silky thighs, relaxing under Olivia's hands rubbing his well defined and hairy abs.

He leans over her as he licks his lips, stretching out a little on her and kisses her as she slips her hands over his neck and the hair on his head's back. She sighs happily to the taste of his lips, already being addicted to him and her body screams at the need for attention aside from him.

After making out together, Fitz crawls and moves down, starting to explore this woman's body he desires to death, with his mouth. Taking off her white bra and grunting at her breasts.

She feels electroshock run through every part of her body at every time when he kisses her body and moans softly, lifting her body as she holds his hard strong arms. Then she holds his curls when he kisses her breasts and presses her lips on his forehead and curls, gasping. His lips are so warm and make her so wet and needy of him.

He leans back, making a heavy and hungry grunt like a predator at the sight of his prey. She lifts her legs, knowing what he wants right now - She wants it too.

He slips his fingers on her legs and thighs and takes off her white panties in lace, moaning at the sight of her nakedness as he drops her panties to the ground. Climbing completely on the bed and keeping going where he stopped on her chest with his mouth.

He presses kisses on Olivia's chest, which trembles lightly to his contact. The Governor is so hungry for her that he needs to relieve his sexual hunger and ardent.

Olivia arches under his kisses pungent, desperate and hungry as ever but he is always so gentle in his actions as if he wants to protect against the world and love so deeply

"Fitz...", Olivia makes a soft moan that wakes the ferocious animal in Fitz.

He puts his index finger on her mouth and says, "Let me scream you, Livvie. Let me explore, see and touch what I want to see."

And he begins to push his finger into Olivia's pussy, discovering her already wet. He grumbles when Liv clings to his curly hair, replaces his finger with his tongue slamming against Liv's clitoris and Fitz places his left hand on Olivia's belly to hold her on the bed.

"Oh... my god.. Fitz!", Olivia moans so hard that she grabs his curls in her hand.

Fitz looks up at Olivia, what he sees is that Olivia has her mouth open and her eyes closed and he begins to push her finger in her while continuing to eat her out with his mouth that now tastes Liv. Since it, he likes to taste it, own her and make her moan so loudly now. He likes sounds that she does, the way she screams his name and see her lose control. He loves her that he can do anything for her.

"FITZ!", Olivia screams as an orgasm rips her and gasps so hard, look at his dark blue eyes piercing her through her. Fitz cleaning her up and licking his lips happily.

Fitz moves up over her inhaling her coconut smell that makes him helpless and looks at her whispering at her ear, "You're still the most beautiful woman in the world, God Livvie... I want to claim you and make you mine..", smirking.

Fitz kisses Liv with lots of love as Olivia reaches down to his belt because he is still in his dress pants and boxers. She undoes his belt, unzipping his pants and feels his cock pushing against his boxers in the need to be out. Removing his pants and her eyes going to be wide at the outline on his boxers - it's big and thick.

God. The Governor of California hides his big snake in his pants, she says to herself. Smirking and licking her big lips.

For the best moment, she takes off his boxers while Fitz grunts and gasps at his cock slapping against his hairy hard abs, moaning at the sound. It makes her fucking horny for this big man and she rubs his cock, stroking him as she looks at him then his cock.

"Liv.. Please..", he begs her because he knows he won't be able to control himself for so long.

"Shhh.. No, control yourself and I also want to see and explore, Mr Governor", Olivia smiles mischievously and strokes Fitz's dick, watching him moan at her mercy.

Fitz closes his eyes heavily, totally helpless and moans at the gesture that Olivia has just made, he begins to mumble inaudible words. Olivia flips them on the bed so Fitz is on his back and she climbs down on him, beginning to rub his cock as he made her scream with pleasure. She looks up at him, running her tongue on his hard manhood and explores every inch of him. Running her tongue on his big head and starting to lick, feast of Fitz trying to control himself. After playing with her tongue, she finally sucks him and moans happily. His big cock in her mouth. She sucks him expertly, keeping him on the edge.

He feels that he becomes weak and he shakes, begging her. The movements she does in her own way are incredible. He doesn't want to cum in her mouth for their first time so he stops her pulling her up to him and they start kissing hungrily.

Finally, Fitz rolls them so he is on the top of Olivia and falls between Liv's thighs, rubbing his big cock against her wet pussy. A soft moan from Olivia resonates in the room while she closes her eyes, lost in pleasure.

\- Fitz..

\- No. Not yet, not now.

His breath is so hot that it tickles her breasts and she realizes he starts pressing wet kisses on her chest and breasts so perfect. Massaging, sucking, biting and cupping them. Feel their weight squeezing into his wide and rough hands and rubbing her nipples as they become hard and warm. He just discovers it makes her crazy and excited, sometimes wild. Exploring what is her weakness and favorite places to touch and learning her body and how she reacts at him.

His tongue dances around her already hard nipples, it makes her arch under his big muscular body and he smiles against one of her nipples, starting to lick it. Softly then hard. She squeals when he begins to pull at her nipple with his teeth as he rubs her other nipple between his fingers.

She trembles while breathing so heavily and slips her hair into his wild curls, feeling his hot cock pressing against her thigh. He grunts and pushes his cock inside her, moaning at how tight she is as he takes a deep breath then beginning to move inside her. Olivia gasping loudly at how big and thick he is when he is so deep inside her and clinging to him while she makes out with him so hungrily and lovingly.

Biting, devouring his lips, Olivia moans, groaning so happily. Shivers run through each of their bodies in fire. They embrace with rage, their two bodies desire to unite, their two hearts only want to beat at one rhythm, and their thoughts, parasites fade and stop firing.

His world is completely shaken and he has lost complete control over it. This sensation in the stomach itches so hard him and his heart burns to the taste of her big lips on his lips. He desperately needs her as if she is his oxygen, the one that allows him to breathe and live. Olivia Pope intoxicated him.

She moans at his touch - His hands are so big and rough but to the touch, it's become so soft, delicious, ticklish and so nice as if she sleeps in the silk blankets that caress her body. She clings to his lips and exalts the taste of his thin lips - the masculine and sweet taste. Drowning in the blueness of his eyes like the azure ocean and in the thirsty love that this man made her feel. Fitzgerald Grant the Third woke a flame in her for him.

Their groans from their thirsty union of affection and love resonate in the warm humid room and their hands explore every part of their bodies that need to be touched and loved in a heartbreaking way.

Love and life left them so incomplete and ruined them that they are desperate to repair their soul which is in black and white. With each other, it's as if they're breathing in sync and they're the missed pieces for each other that they need to complement each other.

They don't want this pleasant and incredible feeling to end because it's as if they're in seventh heaven and groan in union as Fitz plunges so deep and hard inside her without stopping. Fire twists their stomachs and spreads in their bodies that clash with friction.

He pulls at her nipples and twists them, pounding into her and filling his whole cock into her, "You like that? I love it. Livvie." He grunts happily and nuzzles his face into her neck.

"Y-yes. I do..", She cries out, shaking and whimpering. Gasping for air - overwhelmed with pleasure and feelings which just hit her.

She reaches his hand and tangles their fingers as she squeezes his hand. Fitz picking more up the pace as she throws her head back, "Fitz! I am c-so close.", she begs and whimpers more looking at him.

"I know baby. I know shhh…", he grunts kissing her and his balls swell as her walls are clenching. Keeping her so close to him and enjoying the amazing night with the woman of his life - The woman who stole his heart so painfully and who makes him feel millions of unknown emotions since he met her on the campaign just few months ago.

Fitz drills into her two more times as he rubs her clit. Olivia gasping and letting go. Her body exploding into an incredible and warm orgasm and Fitz grunting and exploding inside her. Olivia and Fitz moan loudly in orgasm in sync.

They pant heavily trying to calm down after their heavy and flaming orgasms and are sweaty and warm. The room is filled with their gasps and their breathing thick and wheezing. Olivia moves, sliding her hand timidly over Fitz's hairy chest and smiles shyly, looking at his blue eyes that are so warm and tender. Fitz, who can't resist to smile at her beauty, tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses Olivia in a romantic and slow way. As a result, his voice begins to resonate in the room.

\- Hi

\- Hi

Completely drowned

In an unknown world

Full of stormy emotions

Including hungry love and thirsty desire

Let themselves wander

On their burning bodies and their souls.

* * *

 ** _There's nothing wrong with me_**  
 ** _Loving you, baby no no_**  
 ** _And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_**  
 ** _If the love is true_**

Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy love and affection with everyone.


	5. Pain healed by love

**A/N: Hi! Finally another update after nine months, my god! I'd been so busy with my life since my last update and I'd lost my inspiration before finding it back since August. I am so so sorry, sweeties! For my apologize, I gave you new update! B** **e ready to have the tissues because it's sad..**

 **Happy reading! Love you all! Xoxo - LT**

* * *

" _I'm sorry you're going to lose, Dad."_

—

His last words in the world. His voice still resonated in his head. Like a song that drives us so crazy.

Fitz ran. As he can. He hadn't time to breathe or think correctly. Everyone yelled, even Mellie and rushed around him but he couldn't hear. His arms ached him but it's his heart that hurts deeply his chest more.

Jerry.

His own son.

Laying in his arms with blood running down on his mouth and nose. **Dead**.

Everyone called him and yelled again and again. But he didn't care because his only priority now is Jerry.

Fitz rushed into the unmarked SUV, still holding his son in his arms and Tom Larsen drove them to the James Madison hospital while Fitz whined, rocking Jerry against his chest. His white shirt stained with Jerry's blood.

"Jerry.. Please..", Fitz whispered and whimpered sadly, holding him so tight.

Once arriving at the James Madison hospital, he ran and yelled that his son needs help, panting while he laid Jerry on the stretcher. The doctors started to work on Jerry and yelled as they rushed around him to save his life. Fitz was standing up and just watched the doctors rush, feeling so helpless. Hearing his wife yelling at the nurses and Karen trying to calm her.

He felt those moments are the longest minutes of his whole life and he felt so riven. _**Empty**_ and _**alone**_.

Every minute seems an eternity to him and he couldn't stand waiting in an empty, whitish hallway surrounded by doctors and nurses. The noises of the machines drove him crazy to the point that he wanted to break them in one blow.

He waited. Alone.

Every minute spending felt like it's eternity.

He felt that time just stops around this world.

Too long for him.

Rage, anger and pain screaming deeper in his mind.

 _ **If you're on your own  
**_ _ **In this life  
**_ _ **The days and nights are long  
**_ _ **When you think you've had too much  
**_ _ **Of this life  
**_ _ **To hang on**_

"Mr President..", The doctor said softly and took the gloves full of blood off, "I am sorry… We tried but.. It's too late and his heart couldn't take it. I am so sorry for your son.", he said softly and swallowed hard. Surprised that the president doesn't react immediately on the painful news.

Fitz looked at the doctor with dark blue eyes and the silent pain to lose his son hit him so hard on the heart. He lost his son today. It was the worst thing that could happen to him in his whole life, after his mother's death. That night he could show his best as the president of the America and his son was dead in his arms.

 _He lost his first child._

 _Fitzgerald Thomas the Third lost his son, Jerry Grant Jr._

 _ **Would you hold my hand  
**_ _ **If I saw you in heaven?  
**_ _ **Would you help me stand  
**_ _ **If I saw you in heaven?  
**_ _ **I'll find my way through night and day  
**_ _ **'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven**_

* * *

He was standing in the empty hallway with the smell of the hospital spreading to the point that it sickened him, and his facial expression was completely absent that one wouldn't be able to read on him. No tears weren't even shed.

The pain of losing a son was boiling in him and affecting him so deeply but he didn't show it. Not yet.

But the only thing he really needed and wanted right now is Olivia. He felt downhearted and annihilated and needed her support because she would know how to comfort him and to help him. He needed Olivia more than anything. Only the woman he still loves so deeply.

But she wasn't here with him today.

Tom Larsen walked to him and took him away from his thoughts, "Mr President. I have some information regarding Jerry and the autopsy revealed an infection from meningitis B in this case. The CDC traced it to a sub strain which is kept under lock and key in Fort Detrick and apparently a vial of it went missing this week.", Tom explained, and Fitz realized what had happened.

\- My son was murdered.

He stared at Tom with a broken and ferocious look on his face and frowned, inhaling heavily. He felt overwhelmed by his emotions and wasn't able to believe what happened tonight.

Overwhelmed and blinded by anger and rage.

Feeling a lot of anger at the world for taking his son away from him.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the hospital hallway with Cyrus and was lost into emotions, with sad tears in her eyes and guilt aching her feelings, "We're going to win the election now. They lost their child. America will rally behind them.", she said in a sad voice and looked straight at the wall in front of her.

"We're going to win. I hadn't really thought about it.", Cyrus said sighing heavily and stared at the ceiling as they sat, just waiting the news about Jerry Grant.

She said honestly, "I did. A child is dead, and that's the first thing that popped into my head. I hate it Cyrus. Fitz doesn't even deserve that, right now. The man I love doesn't deserve. Even Jerry didn't deserve to die like that.", she whispered, and Cyrus looked at her with big eyes, still amazed by the power of Olivia and Fitz's love.

While Fitz learned about his son's reason of death by Tom, Olivia swallowed hard and grief, shock and sadness hit her hard tonight when she learned about Jerry. She loved Jerry so much and admired him a lot, knowing he would be a good man like his father. She considered him like her son and seeing him laying down dead on the ground, tore her apart and she was so angry at everyone because this young man didn't deserve this painful death.

His death hurt her and shocked her. Her emotions were handled to Fitz and all she thought was about Fitz's pain tonight.

She looked at the press that was outside waiting for the news and for a moment, she really hated them. Because all they wanted was to know what had happened and didn't really care about the parents' pain or their privacy.

It was time to say to the world that the president of the United States' son was dead.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before confronting the press and the world and opened them, her heart racing faster with anxiety while she walked outside. Keeping her Olivia Pope face and looking at the press as she cleans her throat.

\- Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV passed away tonight at 8:46pm, from bacterial meningitis.

She squeezed her fists gently to handle her emotions and stayed calm, keeping her serious voice.

"He was surrounded by President, First Lady and his sister Karen. You are asked to respect their privacy and their pain following the death of their loved one. Thank you.", Olivia says nodding at the press and left, walking.

 _The world was in shock and shared their pain and condolences with the Grant family today._

* * *

 _ **Won't you please be my own?  
**_ _ **Never leave me alone  
**_ _ **'Cause I die every time we're apart  
**_ _ **I want you, I need you, I love you  
**_ _ **With all my heart**_

Fitz walked alone in the Oval and he felt so broken, the pain waking up inside him. He felt the need of scotch burning his throat and he began to pour a scotch into a glass but wasn't able because his hands were shaking so much.

The pain overwhelmed him painfully and hurt him everywhere. His _body_. His _heart_. His _soul_. _**All of him.**_

He can't focus on everything and began to breathe so heavily while he collapsed on his knees on the ground of the Oval, gripping his own thighs.

Pain and sadness burned him like an incurable disease that cut him off and he wasn't able to control them. It was too much for him and it was so stifling that he finally cracked and let go of everything he had kept with him all this time. He let the pain go out of him. The pain of losing his son and the fear of losing the love of his life. _**Jerry. Olivia.**_

Tears began to roll down on his cheeks and he couldn't stop crying once he started.

He felt like his world was falling apart around him and the people he really loves left him for always. It hurt him so deeply as it ached his heart too much.

A few minutes later, he was still sitting on the ground in the Oval and his look was so empty as his body was shaking. He was sobbing loudly and whimpered like a little boy who needs his mother but all he wants is Olivia. Hearing the footsteps of heels and knowing it's not Olivia but Mellie's.

"Fitz..." she whispered. She looked at him and saw how broken he is. Rubbing his curls and hearing his voice shake painfully and sadly.

\- Olivia...

He sobbed whining and repeated her name again, wanting the woman he loves to be here with him. Mellie saw the love he feels for Olivia and knew she will never be able to separate them because they will always come back together even if everyone tries to separate them apart. Understanding that they're _**soulmates**_.

Mellie called Olivia and waited her to answer.

 _Bip.. Bip.. Bip.._

—

At Washington's airport

Olivia felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, seeing it's from the White House. Hesitating to answer and her mind so lost in a lot of emotions as she stared at Jake sitting. Her first thought was that Fitz holding his dead son and it hurt her because she knew it's her father who killed a son of the man she truly loves.

Knowing it's nothing of her fault but she felt even guilty for what her father had done.

It's why she wanted to leave D.C. for not hurting Fitz and his family anymore.

She decided to pick the call up, following her heart, not her guts.

\- Olivia Pope.

She noticed her hands shake from nervousness and swallowed, taking a deep long breath. Hearing Mellie's voice and frowning as she wondered why Mellie called her.

"Olivia.. Please, come in the White House. It's not about me but about Fitz. He asked you without stopping and he can't stop crying.", Mellie said sighing sadly and rubbed her face. Hoping Olivia will accept to come in.

Olivia froze at her words about Fitz and her body and heart ached now for him. She pulled back her tears and bite at her lips not to cry.

 _ **Leave with Jake or be with Fitz.**_

"Please, he needs you. You are the love of his life. You are meant to be together.", Mellie begged

\- I am coming, Mellie.

She had that feeling that she can't leave Fitz like that because without her, he could die or not be himself and she loves him too much.

Olivia hung up and got up, grabbing her white Michael Kors purse. Jake stopping her and holding her wrist, "What are you doing, Olivia? You weren't supposed to go see him but to go on an island with me.", he said madly, hoping to be together with Olivia.

She looked at Jake with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry Jake, but I can't come with you. I… I thought it's a good choice but it's not and the man I love is in pain. In pain, Jake! I am sorry again, but I have to go and enjoy the island by yourself.", she said and felt so bad to hurt Jake but Fitz is _her whole life_.

Jake was so angry that Olivia let him for Fitz like usually.

She walked away from the jet and rushed to the car waiting for her, getting inside. Nervous, anxious and scared.

A lot of emotions running in her mind and soul.

But she knew she won't regret to come back in where she wanted to be.

 ** _She chose to be with Fitz._**

—

Olivia rushed into the White House and nervosity was increasing because she can't know how Fitz would react when he will see her, but the most important she wanted was to make sure that he will be okay.

Her heart raced more and more faster when she was closer to the Oval Office and the memories flooded her - Their moments together. Their sex night on the desk. Their fights. Their discussions.

 _She realized her world is around Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III._

Once she was in front of the door, she knew she can't come back or leave and took a deep breath until opening the door.

The pain and sadness hit her too hard when she saw the man she loves sitting on the ground with red eyes, an empty look and tears still rolling down over his cheeks. His head was between his hands and his painful whines were echoing in the room as he breathed so heavily like he had been choked.

 _He is completely broken._

The strong and brave man she knew was falling apart.

She gasped quietly and held her tears back, her body shaking at the sight of Fitz. Walking to him slowly and he didn't notice her presence yet while Mellie got up slowly, letting Olivia alone to be with Fitz. Olivia put her purse and jacket down on the couch and put herself down on her knees, swallowing.

\- Fitz…

When he heard her warm voice, he didn't believe she was here and shook his head, closing his eyes too tight. Tears running down on his cheeks and his hands still gripping his thighs tight. Olivia ran her fingers through his curls and massaged his scalp as he let a loud sob, realizing she is really here when he smelled her scent. Just for him. Body to body. Soul to soul.

 _She was the light of his life. His only hope and strength._

"Livvie.. You.. You're here..", he whimpered sadly and sobbed loudly, snuggling his big body into her tiny body as he held her with his face nuzzled into her chest.

"Shhh I'm here. It will be okay, honey.. We are okay.", she whispered warmly and rocked him like a little boy, rubbing his curls slowly.

The moment lasted a few long minutes and Fitz calmed down but was still snuggled into her. She put her arms around him and he was **home**.

Olivia felt a lot of pain around Fitz and her heart ached at the thought of him suffer and cry his son's death alone. Playing with his curls and holding his big body as she whispered sweet words to him. Lauren interrupted their quiet moment by walking into the Oval.

"Mr President-

She stopped when she saw Olivia hold Fitz in her arms on the ground and swallowed, apologizing for interrupting without knocking.

"Lauren. It's okay. And please, cancel all the meetings because Mr President takes a few days off and he needs time to heal from the recent events. I'll take care of him and don't tell everyone or the press that I am here or about him okay?", Olivia declared plainly, and Lauren nodded, letting them alone as she closed the door.

Olivia sighed softly and got up while Fitz whimpered sadly, "Fitzy.. I won't leave you, but I want you to go to the Residence with me okay? We will get comfortable.", she whispered softly and helped him to get up as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked to the Residence together and Fitz was calm and so exhausted from an explosion of his emotions, following Liv. In his mind, he was so grateful she came here for him and for them.

Once in the Residence, she helped him to get undressed and put his suit on a chair while Fitz laid himself on the bed, only in his boxers. Olivia getting undressed too and getting into Fitz's NAVY shirt then sitting up on the bed.

\- Fitz.. Are you okay? With me here?

"Yes. I.. I feel better when you are here..", Fitz whispered and put his head on her lap, sighing heavily as she ran her fingers through his soft curls, "He is gone, Liv. He died in my arms and I couldn't do anything except watching him die. My son is gone forever and I already miss him. And that pain won't get off of me, I hate it.. I hate it, Livvie.", he whimpered with a shaken voice and sniffed.

She looked at him and played with his curls, wiping her own tears up, "Shhh.. We'll talk about it tomorrow and we need to rest, okay?", she whispered warmly and turned ' _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'_ of Aerosmith on as he closed his eyes at the soft song playing, holding her onto.

 _ **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
**_ _ **And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
**_ _ **Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
**_ _ **Then I kiss your eyes  
**_ _ **And thank God we're together  
**_ _ **I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
**_ _ **Forever and ever**_

 _ **Don't want to close my eyes  
**_ _ **I don't want to fall asleep  
**_ _ **'Cause I'd miss you baby  
**_ _ **And I don't want to miss a thing  
**_ _ **'Cause even when I dream of you  
**_ _ **The sweetest dream will never do  
**_ _ **I'd still miss you baby  
**_ _ **And I don't want to miss a thing**_

In the morning, Olivia woke up to Fitz sleeping into her chest and listened him breathe slowly, smiling. Kissing his curls and rubbing his bare back slowly. _Oh, that man.. He's everything to me._

Fitz groaned softly and stretched out, purring at the nails scratch his back. So happy that Olivia had stayed with him all the night and kissing down her neck, "Mhmh… Hi.", he whispered and looked at her shy doe eyes then at her big beautiful lips. _Those lips I always love to kiss.._

They looked at each other with intensity and he leaned on her, their noses rubbing against. They were too close and they were even able to feel each other's breath on their skin. For one minute, the world around them just stopped and it was only them in the room.

 _Just Fitz and Liv. Two persons. Two soulmates. One unbreakable love._

Olivia was the first to kiss him. Their lips touching slowly and exploring each other's mouth. Their kiss seemed to last forever. It was just warm, loving and slow and never had the couple felt such heat invade their body and mind between them. Their connection had always been powerful.

Her mouth melded into his and the tip of his tongue brushed her lips, insisted, and she opened to let him in, welcomed the urgent thrusting that sent a wildfire of searing flames racing through her body.

Their tongues danced together and tasted each other, in the slow rhythm - Fitz always loved that moment because he forgot the chaos that was causing him pain and he felt at peace with only her. She was his world and for Olivia, Fitz was the light of her life.

They made out slowly and touched each other then breaking the kiss as he put his forehead on hers.

\- I love you, Livvie..

She smiled warmly at him and hesitated to say those three words back to him, rubbing his smooth cheeks. Relaxing and taking a deep breath.

\- I love you so much.

Fitz looked at her with big blue eyes and his heart was beating faster and melting while he began to smile wide - She barely said those words and hearing her say it made him so happy and his day more better.

They spent their fall morning on the Truman balcony to have a peaceful breakfast and to talk together. Olivia knowing Fitz needed to do his grief for Jerry and wanting to help him.

In the afternoon, Fitz and Olivia walked in the Rose Garden, their special place and sat on a bench. A peaceful fall with leaves, the fresh air and the soft sun.

\- I thought my life was over by the time my son died and you left.

Olivia stared at him and entwined their fingers, letting him talk about his emotions and feelings. He was about opening his feelings to her.

He was clearing his throat before speaking, "I thought of suicide for several minutes and I.. I thought that if I die, the people I love won't suffer anymore, including you. But I didn't want you and Karen to suffer my death because both you don't deserve anymore pain. And my son's death tore me apart, yes and it broke me down. It's like someone took a part of my heart. I was angry at the world and I hated God during that moment, I didn't give a fuck to God.", he said, and his blue eyes were filled with tears.

She looked at him with tears falling down on her cheeks and her heart was aching for that soft man.

He sniffled and whispered with a sore voice from emotions, "I.. I was thinking of you, Livvie.. All our memories. I prayed God that I wouldn't lose you too because without you, I'd die. I don't know what my world would mean without you and I am always scared to lose you forever. I feel it because I love your lips when they're wet with wine. I love when you laugh or smile at me and I love the way you make me feel. I love how tiny you are and I love your energy and courage. I love who you are and you're my everything. You are always in my mind, in my dreams, when I'm awake, I'm always thinking of you. I'm in love with you, Olivia Carolyn."

She cried to Fitz's unexpected words and he sobbed too, overwhelming by his own emotions while he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. They cried together and the pain came out of Fitz's heart but it made him feel better because Olivia knows now.

"Fitz.. You are the most sweetest and bravest man I've known and are the man I've always loved and still love. Remember, we belong to each other. Always.", she whispered and held his face, "I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

He smiled through tears and kissed her warmly, with all his love. He always knew that she was the woman of his life and his future wife, one day.

He kept going to do his grief of his son's death with Olivia's help and support and she can see pain in his eyes, then shared with him his tears. She can see joy in his eyes, then shared with him his smile.

Fitz and Olivia have always supported each other, even with ups and downs in their life.

Their love is stronger than before and they still learn to trust each other without hurting.

" **I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." — Roy Croft**


End file.
